


by your side

by pinkcocoapowder



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Kirby Fighters 2 spoilers, M/M, but i think they r husbands, it has a ship tag bcs it can b read as that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcocoapowder/pseuds/pinkcocoapowder
Summary: Meta Knight turned towards him. “We are completely prepared for their arrival, there is nothing for you to be worried about.” He looked up, “I am here with you, and we will take them down together.”He smiled, “Together huh? I like the sound of that, you and me, under the stars, taking our rival down once and for all.”in which my brain is full from kf2 and had to write something 4 it, takes place while kirby's demolishing every1 in the 4th chapter
Relationships: King Dedede & Meta Knight, King Dedede/Meta Knight
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	by your side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Letter Addressed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686681) by [vaultbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaultbug/pseuds/vaultbug). 



The sun began to set and the stars began to twinkle. 

“Do you think they’ll make it?”

Flames crackled.

“..It’s not like you to worry, your highness. I am sure they will be able to reach us. They’ve faced worse.”

“Yeah,,, I guess so,,” He looked to the sky.  
“Y'know, I never really appreciated the stars before, I’m usually running around and taking care of Dreamland or helping Kirby take down baddies,,, there's not much time to take them in huh.”

A banner fluttered, he kept on going.

“Watching them come out? It’s beautiful, a giant void getting filled with teeny tiny little lights. I could just, fly up there and get lost.”

A chuckle was heard, “I would advise against that, your majesty, it wouldn’t be in our best interest to leave an empty battlefield for Kirby and their friend.”

Dedede huffed, “Yeah yeah I know that, I’m just putting my thoughts out here.”

Meta Knight turned towards him. “We are completely prepared for their arrival, there is nothing for you to be worried about.” He looked up, “I am here with you, and we will take them down together.”

He smiled, “Together huh? I like the sound of that, you and me, under the stars, taking our rival down once and for all.” He puffed up and yelled out into the heavens, “YOU HEAR THAT KIRBY?? WE’RE GONNA TAKE YOU DOWWWN!!”

(Inside the tower, one friend stopped the other “Did you hear that?? We’re getting close!”)

He then settled down and sobered up.  
“Hey,,,, I’m really glad you’re here y’know but honestly, I don’t think we’re gonna be able to beat them like this at all.”

Meta Knight raised a nonexistent eyebrow behind his mask. “Like this? You just announced that we will. Do you doubt our abilities?”

Dedede shook his head, “Look, I know that we’re able to kick ass but, I also know what _they’re_ capable of. We don’t stand a chance.”  
He walked over to the edge of the tower. “You know that too, you said they’ve been through worse,,,, Why’d you even agree to this?”

Silence from the knight. Stars above, this was a bit awkward.

He walked up to Dedede, “If I recall correctly, we’ve both had our fair share of battles as well. Having such a strong rival has pushed us to grow stronger than what we expected. With both of us as a team, we’ll be able to overcome anything that comes our way.”  
He smiled behind his mask, “Additionally, I couldn’t have asked for a better partner for such an ordeal.”

Dedede hummed, “Well, I guess we gotta get ready for them to arrive! They should almost be here, so go! Get us in our spot for the super flashy intro, Mr. Sworn Partner.”

Footsteps were starting to approach.

“C'mon they’re almost here!!”

“Alright, alright, get yourself ready then,” Meta Knight brought out his wings and carried Dedede up to the rafters. Both looked at each other, smiled and waited.

-  
-  
-

The sun had set. The tower grew. 

The stars no longer twinkled.

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok ik its short but it's also my first fic, so leave a comment if u liked it? mb? also, kumazaki is the goat and i love him 4 that, really gave us a banger soundtrack *and* confirmed metadede canon


End file.
